Baking something sweet
by brit02
Summary: What if Kaoru wanted to become a chef? A cute little fluffy piece where Kenshin teaches her how to bake a cake. KK, some AM. Please R&R!


**Ok, this is an idea I came up with after I finished my last (! XD) long paper exam...it kinda started off with the errant thought of 'hm, I wonder what would happen if Kaoru wanted to be a chef…?' Heehee ;)**

**I don't own RK :'(**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"I suck!" Yelled Kaoru to the ceiling. She glared silently at the failed concoction before her, and sighed. It was her third, her _third, _try at this baking thing, and she hasn't gotten the damn cake to rise or do _anything _it was supposed to.

She glared at the mess that spread across her kitchen table again. "I don't even think this was worth getting Misao steal the chef's recipe." She mumbled as she started to clean up. _Again. _

She and Misao worked as chef's helpers at the most expensive restaurant in town. Even though Kaoru was horrible at the actual cooking part, she was a whiz at everything else-the chopping, mixing, whatever is needed. Except when it pertained to heat.

Which made her silly little dream of becoming a chef explode into a thousand little pieces.

She heard a bang on her front door. Thinking it was Misao, and figuring she had left her keys once again, Kaoru yelled, "Stay outside, you idiot! I'm not letting you in again. Go back to Aoshi's until you remember your keys!" Nevertheless, she stomped to the front door and yanked it open expecting to see a bubbly Misao, but instead got a bewildered Kenshin.

"I don't believe you ever gave me keys, that I don't." He stated, his violet eyes glimmering with barely suppressed amusement. Kaoru looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out.

A fine, red eyebrow rose. "You forgot?"

Kaoru looked at him, as in _really _looked at him and took in his slightly fancy clothes, and slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oh shoot, our date! I thought it was tomorrow!"

He chuckled as he walked through the front door after Kaoru, who was trying to scrape the flour and dried eggs out of her hair and hands. He glanced in at the mess that was her kitchen in mild surprise. "So what are you trying to make today?

A half dressed Kaoru ran out from her room and into the bathroom. "A yellow cake." She answered glumly, her voice muffled through the wood.

Kenshin idly grabbed the piece of paper with the ingredients written in a neat, precise hand; it can only be Misao's writing. Kaoru's was too scrappy. "You only have the ingredients." He shouted so he could be heard over her shower.

"What?"

"I said," He raised his voice, "you only have the ingredients!"

"Hey, no need to shout. Geez." Kenshin spun around to see Kaoru standing behind him dressed in a towel alone and wringing her long, blue-black hair out with her hands. She moved so she was beside him and studied the paper. "Isn't that all you need?"

Kenshin shook his head in exasperation. "No, you need a method too." Kaoru's bright blue eyes remained blank. Kenshin exhaled loudly. "Well it's no wonder you can't get anything right." Kaoru bristled, but said nothing. Kenshin sat on the nearest chair and pointed at the piece of paper. "Let's forget our dinner reservations, I'm going to teach you how to bake this cake. Get me a pencil."

Kaoru squeaked in protest-she was really looking forward to dinner where she could finally eat the food she had to prepare on a daily basis-but she did as she was told. After placing the pencil next to Kenshin, he looked at her attire and a rosy flush crossed his cheeks. "You should maybe put on clothes first." He said, embarrassed, and tugged at his collar. Kaoru grinned at his modest attitude because she knew that he had seen her in much less, and pecked his cheek which caused his blush to deepen.

"Sure, _dear." _She said as she sauntered away, swaying her hips in such a way that she knew that his cheeks were now matching his bright red hair.

After throwing on her regular 'house clothes', as she fondly called her hole-y tee and short pants, Kaoru walked back outside to see Kenshin scribbling madly on the piece of paper with one hand and pulling out the ingredients with his other.

Kaoru glanced at the piece of paper, and noticed that he had added something under the ingredients. The paper now read:

_2 1/2 cups of al purpose flour_

_2 cups of granulated sugar_

_2 1/4 tsp of baking powder_

_1 cup of milk_

_3/4 cup of vegetable oil_

_1 tsp of vanilla_

_4 eggs_

_Method: _

_Preheat the oven to __350 degrees Fahrenheit, and prepare a 9x13 inch baking pan. In a mixing bowl, beat the sugar and eggs together until slightly thickened with an electric mixer. Add the oil, milk, flour, baking powder and vanilla and beat until smooth. _

_Pour the batter into the pan and bake for 30 (?)-40 (?) minutes._

"Oh, so _that _is what a method is." Said Kaoru, interest in her voice. Kenshin spun around and gave her a condescending smile.

"Yes, that is what it is. I had to play a little by ear, and from my own experience, but I think that method should be alright. We may want to keep an eye on it while it bakes, though-I don't know how long it takes."

Kaoru nodded and rubbed her palms together expectantly. "So where do you start?"

Kenshin smiled at her again, and Kaoru became instantly wary. She had seen that smile before, and it usually meant he was about to propose something she _really _didn't want to do. "What are you going to do, Kenshin?" Her voice betrayed her skepticism.

His smile grew broader. "Oh, I'm not baking the cake. _You _are."

Kaoru openly gaped at him. Was he _mad_? She had accepted defeat after her many failed attempts earlier. She had come to terms with the fact that she will never cook, and now he was going to make her bake the cake? On her _own_?

Kenshin seemed to notice her rising terror and he pulled her into an embrace. Tucking her head into his shoulder, he rubbed her back until her breathing had become normal. "Don't worry, I'll be right here if you need me." He felt her nod against his chest and he released her, but held her a shoulder length. He noticed with satisfaction that she had squared her shoulders and her cerulean eyes held the determination he loved about her.

"Let's get started then!"

Kenshin nodded and gestured to the ingredients he had pulled out earlier. "First off, you have to measure your ingredients." She nodded; she had done this many times before and it was simple. It was the stuff after that she sucked at.

She quickly and efficiently measured out the dry and wet ingredients and was in the process of cracking the eggs into a bowl when the front door of her apartment was slammed open. Without missing a beat, Kaoru continued to crack the eggs. "Hey Misao."

"Hey!" Her excitable room mate bounced next to her and immediately perched herself onto the counter. She nodded to Kenshin, who seemed to be still calming his heart rate after her explosive entrance. "Hey Himura. What are both of you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" At the last word, she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Kaoru carefully removed the eggs away from her dangerous friend and next to the other ingredients, and allowed Kenshin to explain his new 'brilliant' idea.

"I'm teaching Kaoru how to bake." He said calmly.

Misao's black eyebrows shot into her bangs. "You do know that you are undertaking an impossible task, right?" Kaoru stuck her tongue out at Misao and Misao grinned.

Kenshin stood up and moved so he was behind Kaoru. Ignoring Misao, he placed his hands over Kaoru's and showed her how to use the beater. Misao rolled her eyes-they were so perfect for each other it was incredible- and jumped off the counter.

"Well unlike you two, _I _have a date! With Aoshi!" Squealed Misao as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. She pointed to Kenshin. "I feel sorry for you. You have a date with death-death by poison through Kaoru's cooking!" She cackled manically, and dodged the spatula that was flying at her head. She stuck her tongue out at Kaoru and skipped off to her room.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. If I die from your poison, I die a happy man." Kaoru blushed bright red and shifted uncomfortably in his embrace. Taking the hint, Kenshin released her and allowed her to continue beating the sugar and eggs together.

After about a minute, Kenshin stopped her. "Now add the other ingredients." Kaoru complied, and carefully poured the remainder of the ingredients. "Gently, gently." Kenshin's soft voice by her ear sent chills down her spine, and she had to physically stop her hands from trembling with anticipation. She steadied her hands before picking up the beater again. Putting it on the lowest speed, Kaoru started to cautiously blend the ingredients.

"You're going to fast." Once again, Kenshin's soft voice sent her heart rate into hyperdrive. When he placed his warm hands on her own to control her movements, Kaoru was struggling to breathe. It was so hard to resist him when he was so close. Even breathing made it harder for her; each time she inhaled she got a whiff of Kenshin's sandalwood scent that just drove her _crazy. _

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when he released her and announced her batter was finished.

"Wait, seriously? That's it?"

Kenshin nodded his head. "All you have to do now is pour the batter into the pan and put it in the oven."

"And then what?"

Kenshin shrugged. "We wait."

A sly smile spread across Kaoru's face. "Oh, I could think of something that would be _much _better than waiting." She said, her voice lowering and becoming husky. Kenshin visibly gulped, and his violet orbs scanned her body and darkened.

Kaoru giggled and quickly placed the cake into the hot oven and set her timer for thirty minutes. Then she grabbed Kenshin's hand and tugged him into her bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, Kenshin pinned Kaoru to the door and started to ravish her neck with kisses.

"Kaoru, I'm gone! See ya!" Called Misao.

Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes, and if possible, his eyes darkened even more. "It seems we have the whole apartment to ourselves for half an hour." He suggested, his voice deep. Kaoru shivered and arched her back so she was closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his face to hers and tenderly kissed his lips. He growled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. Scooping her up bridal style, Kenshin carried her to the bed, their lips never detaching.

**-x-**

An annoying beeping distracted Kaoru enough for her to remember her cake. "Oh crap! C'mon Kenshin, I don't want my first perfect cake to burn!" She quickly pulled on her tee shirt and pants and rushed out of the room, while Kenshin followed at a statelier pace, slipping on his boxers and pants. Kaoru was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looked at her cake through the oven door.

"Do you think it's finished? I hope it's finished. It doesn't look burnt does it? Oh God, that would be horrible! I think it's risen quite nicely, don't you? Oh my gosh Kenshin, it looks great!"

Kenshin couldn't help but grin at Kaoru's almost childish behavior. Her eyes seemed to sparkle more tan usual, and her smile was wide and at 100 watts. "If you don't want it to burn, you should pull it out now." He suggested, pulling on the oven-safe gloves. He gingerly opened the oven door and instantly recoiled from the heat wave that came out. Cautiously he pulled out the cake, careful to keep it level. Placing it on her kitchen counter quickly, he stepped away so he could admire her work. Kaoru did so as well, her smile never leaving her face.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin to see a proud look in his violet eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and rained kisses all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated, punctuating each word with a kiss. Kaoru didn't even pull away when she heard the key turn in the lock and when Misao entered.

"Ew, get a room!" Joked Misao before jumping onto her favorite sitting place-the counter. A tall, dark haired man followed her at a slower pace and a small smile ghosted his face when he noticed Misao's choice for a seat.

Kaoru pulled away after placing a kiss on Kenshin's lips. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date? Hey Aoshi." Aoshi nodded his head, but said nothing-not like Kaoru expected him to. He was more of the strong and silent type.

Misao pouted slightly, but brightened just as quickly. "Nah, I mentioned that you were baking and Aoshi insisted on seeing what disaster you made this time." Kaoru sent a meaningful glance at the still-hot pan on the counter and raised her eyebrows.

"That doesn't seem to be a disaster to me." She announced proudly, crossing her arms over her chest. Misao gaped at the pan and poked it experimentally. When the cake didn't collapse-or even explode, as some of Kaoru's cooking experiments were prone to do-Misao looked as if read to faint. Aoshi even looked impressed.

"No fair! Himura did it, not you!" Protested Misao, but Kenshin quickly stopped her protest with a shake of his head, a wide smile on his face.

"Want to try a piece?" Kaoru offered, pulling out a knife and cutting the cake into slices. Misao nodded dumbly and took the proffered piece. She scrutinized it before taking a wary bite. Her green eyes widened in surprise, and then sagged closed as she slumped against the wall behind her.

"Misao!" Yelled Kaoru, jumping towards her unconscious friend. Aoshi stood up and was by Kaoru's side in an instant, fanning Misao's face. "Oh my gosh, did I poison her? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Misao please wake up! Wake up!"

Misao's eyes fluttered open, and it took a few moments for her eyes to register what was around her. "Wha...what happened to me?" She asked weakly, holding her head. Aoshi hopped onto the counter and propped up the smaller girl's body on his own. She leaned onto him heavily as Kaoru sagged against the counter.

"You fainted." Answered Kenshin from behind Kaoru. Kaoru nodded her head, her worry reflected in her blue eyes.

"Did I poison you? I know you joke about it all the time, but you never know.."

Misao startled everyone when she laughed. "I fainted? Oh wow, I guess that cake was too good to be true!" Kaoru gave her a confused look. "Kaoru, that cake is _amazing_. I think I may have fainted because it was so freaking good!"

Kaoru slapped Misao's arm playfully. "Don't scare me like that!" She scolded, a grin on her face. "Was it really that good?"

Misao nodded her head enthusiastically. "Kaoru, you have finally learned how to bake!" She hollered happily.

* * *

**Wowzers, this one was long xp but I hope you liked it! Btw, the recipe is from 'The Clueless Baker' (how appropriate) by Evelyn Raab...I don't own it, so don't sue me! It was a recipe for a yellow cake that I have never tried before, but all her other recipes are great, s I recommend trying it, or getting the book itself. XD**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


End file.
